Up until recently, there have only been two types of motorcycle lifts available in the industry. One type was designed for the do-it-yourselfer who performs light duty repairs, light duty accessory installation and cleaning. This low cost consumer model does not offer the safety and stability required to change tires and wheels and perform heavy duty repair or installation work. Heavy duty repair or installation work requires pulling, and pushing forces against the motorcycle. Professional motorcycle table lifts provide the necessary safety and stability. The professional table lift is powered by air, air over hydraulics or hydraulic systems. The larger size professional table lift is more expensive and often times requires optional equipment for the various service and repair operations. For example, the professional lift table is supporting the motorcycle by its contact with the tires. If one of the tires has to be changed, an optional scissors jack must be used under the motorcycle frame to lift one of the tires off the table and a hinged section or trap door of the table must open up to remove or install the wheel combination.
In recent years, a third type of lift entered the market that would accomplish the same tasks as the professional lift table, but at a much lower unit cost and taking up much less shop space or garage. Another benefit of this third lift type is the manner of lifting the motorcycle. This lift does not incorporate a lifting table that contacts the motorcycle tires. Instead, this lift contacts the motorcycle frame beneath the engine and transmission, leaving both tires and wheels free for the various tire and wheel related repairs or replacement. Still, the third lift type requires adapters for lifting different classifications of motorcycles (cruiser, dirt bike, sport, sport touring, touring or custom chopper). A third benefit of this third lift type is that it can be made affordable for the do-it-yourselfer.
The third type requires numerous adapters to accommodate different motorcycle types. Currently, adapters are required when specific pickup points change, such as frame height and frame width. For example, if a motorcycle has a low clearance, such as on a custom chopper, an adapter is required because without the adapter, the lift could not get low enough to get under the motorcycle. Because various adapters are required, costs to consumers actually rise since they are forced to purchase various lift adapters to accommodate their broad range of uses. Thus, there is a need for a motorcycle lift that requires fewer adapters while still providing lifting capabilities to a broad range of motorcycles.
Therefore, in light of the foregoing deficiencies in the prior art, the applicant's invention is herein presented.